Soulmate, Eustass Kid Week
by foxfete
Summary: My love, I hope when, or if, we meet in the next life that you can grant me forgiveness, for I can never forgive myself for breaking my unspoken promise to you. You already knew what I planned to do for our souls were connected like a single string and yet you still loved me. I wanted to ask God then, why is it a sinful man that is an autumn angel's other half? [Update: Fixed!]


I FINALLY FIXED IT! Goddammit fanfiction what is happening to you.

Pairing: Law x Kid

Beta: stirlingphoenix and poisonedapple

* * *

I first saw him in that quaint park in London. It was late in the afternoon, and the children and their parents that usually fill the place with noise and chatter had left already.

He stood there, in the unbelievably windy weather, surrounded by empty benches and whistling trees. His wild spiky hair was as red as the autumn leaves, or was it the other way?

He seemed worried, looking to and fro in search for something or someone.

I quietly approached the man, admiring his strong back that was turned to me. "Hello, young man. Are you perhaps looking for something?"

He was startled and immediately turned around in surprise. He may have squeaked a bit, too.

"Ballocks, man! What the devil are...you…" He trailed off the moment our eyes met.

On that very second, I could swear on my mother's grave that it felt as if the wind had stopped, the trees had vanished, and the park had disappeared. It was as if the entire world, as if everything, had ceased to be.

However, I ignored all of that for his eyes were the only thing that mattered to me. His eyes were even redder than the roses and tulips my younger sister grew around our home. I could attempt to compose sonnets and long-drawn poems about them but not one of them could do this beauty any justice.

At that same instant, I also knew my angel's secret, a mystery of great worth. His name.

He spoke then, his voice shaky and riddled with disbelief. His hand was raised and slowly inching closer to me. As if he couldn't believe I was real. I could hardly believe that he was standing right in front of me, either.

"Your name- Trafalgar Law? I- Is this actually happening right now? Are you my- my-..." He did not need to continue for I understood him quite clearly.

I gathered all of my courage and took the first step in holding his hand with mine, the other cupping his soft, flushed cheek. We stepped closer to each other, and our warm gazes connected.

As close as we were, I could feel the fast-paced beating of his heart. My thumb moved smoothly back and forth against his high cheekbone, as if to calm him down when my own beating heart was no better.

I smiled at my new-found soul mate. "I've been waiting for you all my life, Eustass Kid."

I kissed him right then and there, and he kissed me back. It was an innocent and tender kiss, but it was a priceless and precious one nonetheless.

I committed every second to memory- his warmth, his half-lidded eyes, his full lips, his calloused hands, all of it.

It felt like hours before our lips separated, however reluctant as we were to stop such a wonderful moment.

"After 24 long years I've finally found my One by taking a walk in the park just because I was bored. Remarkable, isn't it?" I chuckled to myself.

Kid grinned. "Aye, that's long indeed. Longer than my 21 years at least."

"Ah, but I'm sure you were just as impatient as I was, love. Walk with me?" I could have offered a hand, that is, if I wasn't holding his hand already.

Kid nodded to me eagerly, and we started walking in a random direction.

I didn't pay any attention to the stares and whispering that followed us as we chattered when we arrived at a crowded street. Kid didn't either. Since I was a well-respected doctor and the son of a noble, and he was a simple miner and worked beneath the ground, I knew our social standing would be met with disapproval and shock. Not to mention the fact that we are both men.

As if their opinions ever mattered to me. The only one in the world I'd give all of my attention to is towards this sweet and lovable younger man who loved adorable things and took stray animals inside his home.

"You are adorable too, y'know?" Kid blushed.

I smiled. "Is that so? Well, I believe there is someone who is even lovelier than I."

"Oh? Who is it?" He side-glanced.

"A charming young man with beautiful red eyes." I smirked. "You might know him."

He sputtered and looked away, the tips of his ears were flushed. "No, I don't believe that I know him at all."

"Well then." With my fingers holding his chin, I turned his face closer to mine. "I'll just have to show you who he is."

"And how would you do that?" He said rather breathlessly.

"Like this." I drew my lips closer to his, and I could feel his heartbeat again. I'd never get enough of him and his warmth.

No matter how many times we kissed, every chance our lips and tongue connected was even more addictive and breathtaking than the last.

A sudden bang stopped our kiss and we separated again. I searched for the culprit, and to my annoyance it was just a fat butcher who dropped his goods on the ground, staring at us in disbelief.

I waited for him to leave us, but he stayed in that same position. "What are you doing you bumbling idiot?" I shouted. "Mind your own business elsewhere!"

The butcher fumbled about and clumsily picked up the boxes he dropped. He started running away as if I was the devil himself.

"Heh." Kid scoffed. "Nosy people aren't they? Couldn't even get some privacy and peace even when it's so obvious we're soulmates."

"Exactly, my dear. But enough about nosy idiots. I've been wondering about something for a while."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"You haven't answered my question at the park. What, or who, were you looking for in the park?"

Silence.

Kid broke it by shouting loudly. "Ballocks, I forgot! I completely forgot about Mary."

I blinked. "Who?"

Kid turned to me with a panicked expression and I immediately became worried. Did I find my mate while he had an important emergency?

He suddenly said, "Mary, as you know, or don't know, is my cat!"

I stared dumbfounded. "Oh, your...cat?"

He nodded in affirmation. "We have to find her quick! You can't miss Mary. She's the biggest cat you'll ever see in your life, I can guarantee that."

Before I knew it, Kid had already dragged me back to the empty park where the wind was blowing the hardest.

"We took a walk this afternoon, and I thought that the park was a good place enough to run around in, but then Mary chased after a rat and I lost sight of her since. It's a good thing that she's so fat; she can't won't be able to run for far too long. I will never understand how she can hide completely out of sight, as huge as she is."

I listened and smiled as Kid rambled on and on about his worries and exasperation. Kid was just too precious and pure for this rotten world.

I made an oath to myself at that moment, I silently promised to Kid that I would protect his smile and his heart, that anyone who would do my love any harm would be destroyed before even touching him.

All of this, I thought to myself, was all for the man I love. Every single thing he wished for or needed would be given freely without compensation.

Everything for my One, my Eustass Kid, my Autumn Angel.

* * *

Sorry bout the mistake yesterday. Review, if you please!


End file.
